Pasts Best Kept Secret
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: There are lots of reason's why the dumping ground kids had been forced into care, but after one difficult literacy lesson Guss becomes curious of his own family past and knowing Guss he will not stop till he finds answers.


Tracy Beaker Fanfiction

Pasts Best Kept Secret

We all have different reasons for being in care, maybe because we have lost our parents or relevitves to death, or have been mistreated by the ones we have loved the list goes on and on. Some of us don't mind about talking about our past life but for most of us it's best kept secret and they were until last week, Gus became curious of his past and with Gus being the way he is he won't stop until he has answers. . . . .

The kids had just came back from their schools, exept from Drake who is home schooled by Gina until he can pick up enough english for school he is doing pretty well and he seems to be looking forward to joining Electra and Rick at Ouran high school. Anyway, Gus was going into the office where he usually does his math homework with Mike but today he had something else on his mind.

"Oh hey Gus, how's big school going?" Mike asked since Gus has just started high school in year seven with Johnny, most of the kids here are in high school there's only Harry and Tee who is still in primary. Harry is in year 4 now, and Tee is in year 6, Carmen is in year 9 with Lilly, Frank is the only one here who is in year 10, Electra and Rick are on their last year of school year 11.

"It's alright, Johnny always sits with me in class but I didn't come in here to talk about school. . . . I want to know about my family" Gus told him, at that moment Mike's moth slightly dropped he knew Gus would want to know someday but he thought that day wouldn't be till he was Frank's age. "Ah, well Gus. . . um we don't actaully know, you see you were left at your last care home on the doorstep your social worker thinks it could be your mother but we aren't entirely sure" Mike tried to explain in the simpliest way he could with Gus's autisim he has trouble understanding things. "So you don't know anything?" Gus asked feeling very confused, "sadly no but the answer might come to you when you get older" Mike said trying reason the problem with him though it wasn't easy. "How?" Gus asked again, "I'm not sure but you never know these days, one day when your all grown up something might come up and soon you'll get your answer that's what happened to Tracy. Anyway what brought this up in your head eh?" Mike looked at Gus with a concerned face, "in literacy we had to write about our family. . ." Gus said now Mike understood how it got into Gus's mind, "miss Tally said I must remember what my family was like but I couldn't remember anything and I got upset, then Johnny got upset when some boys laughed at me."

Mike sighed this was one of the things that frustrated him when the kids were taken the mick out of especailly when their someone like Gus who never really got to know his family since he was barely a month old baby when he was found at the doorstep. "Well, there isn't much in here but it'll give you an idea of what had happened" Mike said as he went over to the filing cabient and pulled out his personal folder filled with details of his life in care. Gus couldn't help but stare as he was handed the brown paper folder, he thought that only social workers and the care workers were allowed to read through them files. "Thank you Mike" Gus replied then left for his room to read his folder, though there wasn't much said about his past in it most of it was what the police and socail workers had thought.

_Gus Carmicheal_

_Date Of Birth 12/06/01_

_History: Gus was left on the doorstep of Sunny babies home, approxemitly left by his mother or his father but either way is unknown in later years he has been dignosed with Asperger syndrome a tybe of autism. He is coninuing to improve accademicly in his school career. _

Gus stared at the front paper inside the folder still confused and a little fustrated this wasn't getting him anywhere, it hardly said anything about his parents or anything it was the same thing Mike had told him. Just then there was a little knock at his door, "Gus I need your help with these maths" Johnny called to him through the door "come in" Gus sighed he couldn't be bothered to open the door for his friend. "Whatcha doing?" Johnny asked eyeing him sitting at the wooden desk, "nothing much," Gus mumbled as he slid his folder to one side before Johnny sat himself down on the old wooden stool beside the desk. "I don't understand any of this," Johnny started throwing his homework sheet at the desk, there were 20 triangles with little circles and sqaures at every corner some had numbers on them and most of them didn't. "It's a times and divide equations" Gus told him then explained the whole thing to Johnny as if they were back in school and he was the teacher. "If the two numbers are both in circles you times them if it's a circle and a sqaure it's divide and same with two squares, you take the 35 and 6 there both in different shapes so they will have to be devided," evenually two and a half hours later Johnny had gotten the idea of the equation and finally got to finsh the work without pulling any hair out. "You should be a teacher when you grow up Gus,"

he just shrugged he hadn't thought of any careers yet he had enough on his mind already about his family and past, then suddenly Gus got an idea "what happened to your family?"

Johnny's brown eyes widened as he stared at Gus everyone knew he always had a thing for asking many questions mostly ones that would make you feel a little awkward but he didn't exept that. "Why?" Johnny half snapped sounding more annoyed than he meant to be, "remember in literacy today when we had to write and talk about our families, I can't remember anything about mine I asked Mike when we got back here and he said I was left at the doorstep when I was a baby but no one knows why," Gus told him hoping his friend would understand and tell him about his family life before being sent away into care with Tee.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Johnny asked still not convinced, "I need your help to find the answer, Mike said I could try to read my file but there's nothing in there" Gus told him shoving the folder towards him Johnny sighed hopelessly, he knew he wasn't going to give up he never does and he'll just ask someone else who won't take it very well so he decided to give in and tell though it brought back many hurtful memories of when his mom's boyfriend smaked and slapped both him and Tee whenever they made a mistake with the cleaning up. "After our mom and dad spilt up she started dating a man she met at the pub, he was really mean to me and Tee he made us clean up the house and if we made a mistake he wacked us and mom never did anything about it. It wasn't until miss Chan a teacher at our old school noticed a few bruises on Tee and she was only like Harry's age when it happened so she cried it out then the social workers got called and here we are." After that there was a long awkward silence between the two friends Johnny kinda felt better getting it all of his chest and who better to do that with than his closest friend?

Gus still was not disapointed with still having no idea to figure out why he was left at a doorstep, and Johnny reason for being in care was competely different so there's no way that story could possibly link to ending up on outside at a door. Maybe he might find an anwser from one of the other kids living with them, after all they were all in care for many reasons but maybe just maybe there's something that could link. So after we all had supper, Gus went up to Carmen's room to talk to Carmen and Lilly hoping to get better anwers.

"Hey Gus what's up?" Carmen asked once she noticed him standing at the doorway, "huh?" Gus looked at her confused like he had never heard of that figure of speech "I mean why are you here, not that I'm not happy to see you," Carmen replied "I need help to get answers about my family, I asked Mike eariler he said I was left at the door when I was a baby but no one know's why" Gus told them Lilly and Carmen just stared at him the same way Johnny did. "What does that have to do with us? My mom died and my dad went alcholic that's all" Lilly half snapped she really didn't want to speak of her story as it always brought her to tears and she still missed her little sisters Poppy and Rosie. "You already know why I'm here Gus, don't you remember when my mom came over? She left me in the house for a full week so she could go off to Spain with her boyfriend!" Carmen added Gus backed away from the girls a little suprised by their reaction. There was a long awkward silence, it looked like Gus wasn't going to get anymore out of them so he had just left then tried Frank, luckily he didn't mind about sharing his story with Gus.

"My parents had died in a train accident and since I didn't have any aunts or uncle's I lived with my grandad for a few years until a social worker brought me here because he thought grandad was too old to look after me." Gus nodded as he wrote a few notes of the story in his notebook though it didn't seem to be the one that linked to his, "thank you for your help Frank"

"no problem, hope you find your answer soon" Frank gave Gus a friendly smile he knew how frustrating it can be if you don't know your purpose for being in care he knew this from Liam though he never bothered doing anything about it. Though now that Liam is living with his older brother he might now have the answer, who knows maybe Gus has a mystery older brother or sister who will one day pop in.

Usually getting all the kids out of bed and ready for school was pretty easy but this time it was a complete nightmare, mostly trying to get Electra out of her bed though she was brusting into tears which was strange cos I have never seen her cry even when her ex friend Cally turned against her. "Electra what's the matter with you?"

"Go away!"

"Please tell me-"

"I SAID GO!"

And things weren't much easier for Mike, Gus was grumpy about going to school which is totally out of character he usually loves going school where he would learn a something new everyday guess it's because this is a new school and Gus never liked changes. "Look Gus if those lads pick on you today, tell me and I'll have a word with the head deal?" Mike asked holding his hand out for a handshake it took almost fifteen minutes before Gus gave in and shook Mike's hand. "Good then go and have your breakfast while I go and see to Tracy and Electra," Mike smiled he went up halfway up the stairs before calling to me just after I left Electra's room "any luck Tracy!"

"Nope there's no budging her, but I think something's really wrong with her Mike she's in hysterics"

at that moment Drake glared at Gus probably thinking he had something to do with Electra's sudden upset "why are you looking at me like that?" Gus asked looking at the Japanese teen confused, he didn't reply just narrowed his eyes. "Electra will be fine Drake, she's just a little bit upset" Gina told Drake though he clearly wasn't convinced cos now he was glaring at her over the months he has stayed here we've all noticed he has started having feelings for Electra. There was a long awkward silence at breakfast from that scene till it was time to leave, well for most of the kids the only ones that were left behind were Electra and Drake since we couldn't get her out of her bed let alone her room so it was a really long day I spended most of it talking to Electra. It turned out she had heard what Gus was getting up to and it brought up all sorts of voices and flash backs of the way she was treated by her family because of the way she was. They were ashamed of her by the way she was always getting herself into trouble at school whenever someone picked a fight with her and her failing grades it was because she wasn't gentle and sweet like her older sister Melissa who got top grades the total apple to their parent's eyes while all Electra was an embrassment to the Perkin's family.

"Well Gina is teaching him right now, when that's all finshed you can both go out in the garden and talk and don't worry Mike has heard all sorts of things in his years of doing care and he has been doing it since I was as little as Tee," Tracy smiled before leaving again to try and convince Mike into allowing her to talk about her nightmare's with Drake. "Just tell the school she's sick and will be back soon, Electra really needs a friend Mike and she hasn't had much luck with that" Tracy pleaded evenually Mike agreed. "Alright Tracy, but watch them keep a close eye on them you know what is going on between them" Mike told her with his serious face "yes Mike I'll even hide behind a tree if I have to," Tracy replied saracistly.

But later that day things only turned out for the worst, Gus was still asking everyone of their history most of them were okay with it but Drake was still mad about what was going on with Electra and it was all messing itself up with his own flashbacks and voices though they were worse than Electra's.

"Drake, I need to know why you left your family in Japan" Gus said once he entered the empty bedroom that only had Drake's bed and draws though he never cared to change anything though Mike had insisted on somethings to make him feel more at home. Drake turned to Gus his eyes glaring in a dangerous looking way, Gus could feel himself get nervous as a chill traveled down his spine "that's no concern of yours," he growled in an unusual low voice. "Please, I really need to know why my parents had left me,"

"my past has nothing to do with you," Drake growled again now getting up from his bed suddenly he looked taller than he was before either that or Gus hadn't noticed how tall Drake actually was. "P- P- Please," Gus pleaded as his nervousness started turning into fear Drake could feel his left eye twitching with irration "leave,"

"but-"

"Deteike!" Drake roard angerily not taking any pity on Gus though he was know starting to cry, "I don't understand! Why are you acting like this?" Gus asked it was like some kind of anger had taken over Drake's mind and he was competly losing it.

"Where's Gus gone?" Mike asked once most of the kids had settled around the tv watching an old episode of the prince of Belair, "dunno he went upstairs" Rick shrugged carelessly, "isn't Drake upstairs aswell?" Lily spoke up they all stared at eachother for a moment when all of a sudden a loud scream echoed from upstairs before Mike, Gina or Tracy could rush to where he was Gus came running bursting in tears. "Gus! Gus! What happened?" Mike panicked holding Gus by his shoulders, "D- D- Drake hit me" Gus whimpered scared out of his wits at that moment Mike charged up the stairs towards Drake's room banging the door furiously.

"Drake open this door now!" he roared about ten times every five seconds but he got no reponse he even tried opening the door himself but something was blocking it. "DRAKE!"

Inside Drake was trashing his room, he had just snapped out of his anger and was now overwelmbed by what he had done to Gus he blocked the door with his bed so he couldn't hurt anyone else who came in though he could hear Mike's yells. He didn't hear them as Mike but as his mom who had gone mad when his dad was murdered, he was competely confused he didn't mean to hurt Gus but his anger had taken over him. It wasn't long until Gina started having a go at getting the door to open, "Drake! You open this door now!" she was clearly as furious as Mike for what he had done to Gus. Downstairs, Frank, Lilly, Carmen, Johnny, Tee and Liam were comferting Gus "I knew there was something not right about him, he likes Electra so he must be just as bad as her" Liam said who had just came for a vist "he ain't one of us guys he's evil" "your right Liam, he has really hurted Gus" Frank replied shaking his head and to think he was going to try and make friends with him. "Would you all shut up? Drake can't help it if he loses it, just because he isn't right in the head doesn't mean he's evil Liam!" Rick snapped when he and Electra started to try and gang up on him even though it was only two against five. "Lets see if you think the same thing when he beats up Tylar would you still back up for him Rick? What about you Electra if he tried to kill you would you still love him? I'm telling ya he is not one of us" Liam snapped there's no way he fears of Rick and Electra even if they are older and stronger than he is. "Evil as plain as that scar on his face," Frank added shaking his head again, Tracy didn't say anything she didn't know what to say maybe maybe Liam's right maybe he's too dangerous to stay with them though this was the first time he has ever attacked. "What do you know Liam you've only met him once, don't you know why he left Japan! Because he's family had been turned against him and he kept on hurting them by accident he can't control no matter how much he has tried and he has! Get your facts straight before you open that gob!" Electra yelled and slapped Liam real hard on his cheek knocking him to the floor now that was something Tracy couldn't ignore. She grabbed Electra by her arm and dragged her to the quiet room a little room just next to the office where they would take the kids if they kicked off and they weren't allowed to leave without Mike's or Gina's permisson. They could still hear Mike and Gina yelling for Drake to open his door as they both pushed it trying to open it themselves but it wouldn't budge it took two hours before they had given up and cooked supper though the only one that wasn't there was Drake.

"Gus you have to be careful with people, they can be very unpridictable especially if they are like Drake" Mike told him "what's wrong with Drake? I didn't mean to upset him, he know's it's not just him I've been asking" Gus asked as he wiped remaining tears he was still scared stiff he had never been attacked like that before in fact he never been attacked at all. "Some people are like that Gus, their not right in the head believe me I know," Johnny said comferting his friend "don't take it to heart Gus, it must be something to do with his past that makes him act this way" Tracy added "no one is born evil, I used to have a friend when I lived in ELM Tree, he would break things whenever he got angry because his dad used to contantly beat him up, I know Johnny but everyone's mind works differently" Tracy told him. "He grew up on a rough side of Japan, he says there's a darkness stuck inside his family and a lot of it is in him" Rick said he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend, he remembered when the three of them him, Drake and Electra were all outside the back garden just staring up at the stars.


End file.
